<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Way For The Magic Flying Bus by TheDiverseDirector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043512">Make Way For The Magic Flying Bus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiverseDirector/pseuds/TheDiverseDirector'>TheDiverseDirector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5x19, F/F, Friendship, magic school bus - Freeform, making amends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiverseDirector/pseuds/TheDiverseDirector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild emotional roller coaster of Season 5, I decided to do self therapy and write some good old fanfics so lets see how that goes lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Way For The Magic Flying Bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its gonna be hella funny XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! Sorry its not a chapter but im just wanna give you a quick update. I would be uploading the chapter tomorrow cuz today I was celebrating my baby lizard Tokyo's 7th Birthday so apologies lol but this chapter would be funny plus I have another surprise that I will put at the end of that chapter if you guys dont mind. So until then, see you tomorrow</p><p>P.S. I will put up a pic of my lizard along with the chapter cuz I believe my lizard is super adorable lol</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>